1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to buttons and, more particularly, to a fixing device for a button.
2. Description of Related Art
Buttons are common elements of an electronic apparatus. For example, a button can be mounted to a front bezel of a computer to control some aspect of the computer. A control button is normally mounted to a fixing device, which is fixed to the bezel. However, repeated use of the button over time may cause the button to loosen relative to the fixing device and stop functioning properly.